Generally, a plasticizer forms an ester corresponding to the plasticizer through a reaction between an alcohol and a polycarboxylic acid such as phthalic acid or adipic acid. Also, there has been continuing research on compositions of plasticizers that can replace phthalate-based plasticizers such as terephthalate-based, adipate-based, and other polymer-based plasticizers in consideration of domestic and international regulations on phthalate-based plasticizers which are harmful to human bodies.
Meanwhile, in compound industries requiring high heat resistance and low volatile loss as main desired physical properties, suitable plasticizers should be generally used in consideration of the desired physical properties. In the case of PVC compounds used for electric wires and cables, additives such as a plasticizer, a stabilizer, and a pigment are mixed with a PVC resin according to characteristics of the PVC compounds required for corresponding specifications, such as tensile strength, elongation rate, plasticizing efficiency, volatile loss, tension/elongation retention, etc.
Recently, because diisodecyl phthalate (DIDP), which is currently typically used as a compound for electric wires and automotive fabrics, is an observational chemical as an environmental hormone, and its use is being regulated due to environmental issues, there is an increasing demand for the development of environmentally friendly products to replace DIDP. Therefore, it is necessary to develop novel products having an equivalent or higher level of quality to replace DIDP.
Accordingly, research has been conducted to secure a vinyl chloride-based resin composition which is free from environmental issues and excellent in terms of quality by developing products made of a novel plasticizer composition which has physical properties superior to the diisodecyl phthalate (DIDP) and is environmentally friendly.